


The Riddle Is Hope

by HinataLawliet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Klance Fluff Week 2017, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Sad Keith (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataLawliet/pseuds/HinataLawliet
Summary: No matter how hard Lance tried not to think about it, the words of the Sphinx still resonated in his head, mocking and cruel."I saw in your mind. Do we really want to get into who's more pathetic than whom?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot based off the Voltron Comics. Now if you haven't read the comics you might be slightly confused, but not too much that you'll be in a state that'll have you saying; "Daquiznak is going on?!" I hope all of you enjoy the story. It's something that came to me when Sphinx said something that had Lance quickly spout out a never mind instead of his usual retorts or quips. Especially when the art drawn showed Lance with a serious face as if he didn't want to open that can of worms. Hopefully, you all enjoy my version of insecure Lance.

Lance was laying on his bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling intently as if in a trance. Perhaps he was. They'd just gotten back from saving--- Correction, finishing a secret training mission that Coran cooked up with his buddy Kythylian. The events that took place were both adventurous and depressing all at the same time. No matter how hard Lance tried not to think about it, the words of the Sphinx still resonated in his head, mocking and cruel.

"I saw in your mind. Do we really want to get into who's more pathetic than whom?"

The blue paladin had been so caught off guard he hadn't even made a wisecrack back at the golden Sphinx. Only able to choke out a quick "Never mind" before retreating to the EverShadow of the moon. Lance sighed dejectedly, eyes now downcast, and hands clenching into fists. He knew how pathetic he was, he didn't need a golden metal alien to remind him of it. He bit his bottom lip in embarrassment at the memory. Had Keith heard? He knew for a fact Hunk had, the big boned lug giving him an sympathetic expression before retreating to rest in his own chamber. The light blue glow of his room dimmed to indicate night time. The bare walls surrounding him a constant reminder that he wasn't anywhere near Earth, his home planet. Back at home, his room was filled with game posters strung up on his walls and video games piled up in a corner while others were set up neatly in a place holder. His floor covered in fluffy carpet and his action figures of heros and anime figurines set up on his dresser. He missed his mother's home cooked meals. His father's late night chats about his day at work. He missed his brothers, Rio and Julio, and even his bratty little sister Charo. Even though he hasn't seen them in three months, it felt as if it had been years. He didn't consider missing them pathetic. It's a normal reaction for anyone under his circumstances. So no it wasn't that. He knew what Sphinx was referring to when he called him pathetic.

His feelings for a certain red paladin and how he hid it constantly with angry retorts and quips about his hair. Even going so far as to flirt with Allura right in front of him. He wasn't sure why he did it. Perhaps, it's because everyone back at the Garrison (Even Teachers) reminded him constantly that he'd never be as good as Keith, that he'd never amount to anything, but being a Cargo pilot. This constant berating, tainting his heart and making his admiration for Keith to turn sour. His once joyous feelings whenever he saw Keith ace a simulation were replaced with anger, jealousy, and hatred. How could someone who didn't even try get so far ahead of him?! How could Keith be better then him?! He didn't want to hear it anymore!

"You're not as as smart as Keith."

FUCK YOU

"You're not a fast learner like Keith is."

FUCK OFF

"You're nothing compared to Keith."

SHUT UP

"The only reason you're here, is that the best pilot in your class had a disciplinary issue and flunked out!"

SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

It hit Lance to his very core, his insides twisting and clenching, chest heaving from an invisible weight, eyes heating up as tears threatened to escape him. These memories causing unwanted pain to flare up inside his chest. It was like a kick to the face when he had to team up with Keith and save the universe from an evil maniac alien and his damn army of followers. It sucked big time, but to make matters worse his feelings for Keith blossomed into something more. 

Lance had always known he was straight. Not once had he found himself attracted to the same sex. He hadn't even had a gay thought in his entire life! Never once did he feel the coils of heat that raged his Entire teenaged hormones for another male. 

Until, he was forced to constantly be in close proximity with Keith. The swell of Keith's pink plump lips making Lance sneak a peek more then he'd like to admit, the sound of his deep voice husky with sleep, and even the smell of his skin damp with sweat after a long work out turned him on, and quite frankly it freaked him out! He didn't want to be attracted to Keith, the only reminder of all Lance's failed attempts at trying to be at the very top that were never recognized as anything more, but a waste of time. 

That he was waste of time...

It was just like the universe to have a sick sense of humor; To make his heart ache with longing, for the one person that unbeknownstly reminded him of his failures. The one person to make his heart race whenever that ridiculous smile directed itself in Lance's general direction. The longer he's in the red paladin's company, the more drawn to him he becomes. Maybe, it's because Keith is opening up more then he did at the Garrison. He always seemed so cool and detached. Never letting anyone get too close or he'd snap. That unreachable distance Keith created that made him appear to be nothing more then a conceited asshole. As if no one was good enough to be in his presence. Then to add on to that pompous attitude of Keith's, the teachers and students alike had to give their two cents into everything Lance did wrong and compare it to that raven haired jerk. Wringing Lance up and spitting bullets with their harsh filled words. It was enough to make a once confident, energetic, fun loving guy, lose their shit.  

But ever since they got sent up in space by Blue and stuck to fight in a war they never enlisted for, Keith had slowly unraveled his tight lipped ways. Talking more then he did back on Earth, smiling and laughing with the others during dinner time, and even edging Lance on for competitive sparring sessions. It was strange and weird to say the least. Confusing and mind boggling. It brought a warm fuzzy feeling in Lance's chest and for a few moments he'd forget his rivalry with the purple eye'd mullet man. His gaze on Lance alone melting any hint of fire left within his smouldering heart. 

He loves him.

Lance is head over heals in love with Keith Kogane and there is nothing he could do about it.

Except pin from the sidelines and joke around as if nothing is wrong. As if he weren't angry with himself and hating how he yelled at his crush whenever he remembers that he isn't good enough for him. That Keith will never want him. That Keith will never return his feelings. 

Why would he?

Keith is perfect and he.... well wasn't.

So Lance starts fights with him. Makes him mad just to rile him up, so he'd pay attention to him because that's the only way Keith will ever glance in his direction. The only way he could speak to him that didn't revolve around battle strategies and sparring techniques. So he provoked Keith, teased him, anything just to get the other male to look at him. Even going so far as to gloat, whenever he did something good during a particularly hard and insane battle.

But silently always pleading; Look at me! Notice me! Look at me! Please notice me!

A pathetic attempt at trying to get his crush's attention.....

Lance let out a cracked shaky breath, his ocean blue eyes dull and greyed. Fat wet tears streamed down his cheeks and he gasps softly, touching a drop with his finger and bringing it up to his face. He hadn't even realized he started crying. He wasn't usually a silent crier either. Back home when he was just a small child, he was known for being the loudest crier. So loud it could practically be heard from across the street and into the large park out front. 

But being in space in small quarter's near everyone else's chambers, Lance learned to quell the desire to cry out and scream when everything felt wrong and lonely. Lance settles to sniffle miserably as he pushed down the terrible thoughts in his head. Hoping to lay them to rest for the time being. The soft humming of the ship is the only other sound mingling with his quiet sobs. It was then the blue paladin heard faint footsteps making its way toward his door and held his breath instinctively. It was bad enough he had to let what Sphinx said get to him, but now someone wanted to disrupt his only chance to cry in piece?! 

"Lance?" 

QUIZNAK IT ALL! Lance mentally cursed himself as he willed the tears to stop, rubbing at his eyes with the palm of his hands in attempt to make himself look presentable. Should he even open the door, or stay quiet long enough for Keith to think he was already sleeping?

"Lance, I'm not stupid I know you're still up."

Dimok! Lance cursed in Altean to himself. The equivalent to the English word; Damn it. Grumbling as he got up and opening the door with a scowl. "What do you want Kogane?" The words slipping out in a angry hiss, but the telltale cracks of his voice revealing how weak he truly was. Keith's eyes widen in shock as he took in the frazzled form of his wilting teammate, his eyes going up and down as if inspecting every single flaw that lay bare for him to see and mock the other for. 

"You've been crying." Its not a question, but a statement. Keith's lips pulled into a thin line and brow furrowed in thought. 

"Yeah, so what?" Lance spat, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Come to make fun of me for it?" 

"No."

"Yeah well you can just fu-" Lance stopped mid-sentence, eyes practically bugging out of his skull. "Wa-wait what?!" 

Keith frowned, arms crossing as he leaned his weight on his left leg. "Lance, what the quiznak do you take me for? The Galra? That's a dick move and I wouldn't do that." 

"Oh." Lance replied back, face burning in embarrassment, red swollen eyes fixing it's gaze to the white metal floor. The low hum of the castle is the only sound surrounding them for a few silent ticks. Keith bit his bottom lip in thought, trying to find the right words to say to console his teammate. A small huff later the red paladin decided to try saying what he was never really good at to begin with. Opening up.

"Look I'm... not really good with words... In fact I'm probably the last person you should be getting advice from, but-" Keith gulped, his hands gripping his arms tightly as he tried to get the words out. "When I was hurting or feeling confused and sad, Shiro told me its always better to share your pain, then to hold it all in and keep it hidden, because all it does is eats you up inside and tears you apart. Filling your head with unwanted thoughts." 

Lance's eyes widened, his mouth agape and hair standing on end in complete shock. As if Keith had just revealed all the secrets of the universe and Lance could not begin to comprehend them.

"You..." Lance struggled to speak, tongue feeling loose and heavy in his mouth. "Have unwanted thoughts?" Lance couldn't even begin to imagine Keith ever feeling bad. This was Keith Kogane for crying out loud! The guy whom didn't take shit from no one and didn't let people tell him what he could and couldn't do! Strong and beautiful, like Aries, the God of War. Fast and more agile then he couldn't even begin to discribe.

Keith's dark violet eyes held his gaze, not letting go as he spoke. "Lance, we're only human. No one is perfect and we all let our insecurities get to us sometimes." Keith's gaze landed on Lance's hand, reaching out to grab it in his own, holding it gently as he rubbed small circles in them. "When that happens, it's good to confide with someone you feel close to or trust with your fears." Keith scuffed slightly at himself. "I used to consider that a weak trait that only idiots did, I... was never good at trusting people, they all seemed to have a hidden agenda or something. I was... afraid of getting hurt."

Lance felt frozen in his spot. Completely shell shocked and not sure how to process all of this new information. Keith had fears?! He didn't think Keith feared anything!

"I didn't think you were afraid of anything..." Lance said in awe.

Keith frowned, lips pursed and brows furrowed as he continued to rub tentive circles in Lance's hand. "Everyone has something they're afraid of Lance... Even me." The two of them stayed like that in comfortable silence for a few doboshes. Enjoying the quiet that they never really shared before.

"So people scare you, Keith?" Lance asked with genuine curiosity. His voice laid out soft and cautious, afraid to overstep his boundaries, not sure where they began or even ended. Is that why Keith pushed everyone away back at the Garrison? He was scared of getting hurt? It wasn't because he thought he was better then everyone else? It made Lance question what happened in Keith's life to make him distrust people so much that he'd push them away. 

"It's not just people Lance, I....." The red paladin informed, attacking his bottom lip with his teeth again, the signs of cracked skin laying bare for Lance to see. Keith's eyes shook, heart rate elevating and pulse racing. He tried to pull back from Lance's hand, but the other held on tight when he noticed Keith trying to escape. 

"Please don't leave." Lance begged, voice desperate. If Keith left now he'd never know. Keith would hide behind that invisible wall he created so long ago and then he'll never know. He wanted to at least understand Keith better, to see through Keith's eyes. Keith bit his lip again, trying to calm himself before letting Lance pull him into his room and dragging him onto his bed. "You tell me your fear and I'll tell you mine. That way were even."

Keith frowned. "This isn't a game Lance."

"Didn't say it was mullet." Lance countered. "Keep frowning all the time and your face will stay like that." This only encouraged the other to frown even harder. 

"Come on Keith!" Lance begged again. "Or is Shiro the only one you trust on this team...?"

Keith looked away from the blue paladins unrelenting gaze. The feel of his eyes on him unbearable to say the least. "Lance, it's... not that simple... It's not that I don't trust you, I just.... I have trouble opening up to anyone period. Even Shiro has to struggle sometimes to get me to talk and even then he doesn't know..." Keith paused for a brief moment then looked back up, locking his gaze to Lance's blue eyes. Keith's violet eyes filled with renewed determination. "Lance I trusted someone long ago and they hurt me. I believed they loved me, that they would always be there for me, but they weren't. They just left me..." a sour expression made its way on Keith's face, the words tasting awful in his mouth. "Lance, my own dad left me in a shack with only a knife and the clothes on my back. I was only nine years old, barely knew how to cook for myself."

"Fuck," Lance gasped in shock. He was abandoned by his own father?! The mere thought sent a lurching discomfort, curling in the dark skinned male's gut. Heart wrenching and breaking as his mind conjured up an image of a tiny nine year old Keith alone and afraid. The blue pilot couldn't even believe a father could be so cruel to just abandoned his only child. Lance had grown up with two loving parents and annoying siblings. He was brought up in a family filled with love, but Keith...

"You were... abandoned?" Asked Lance sadly.

"Yup."

"What about your... mom?"

"Never knew her." Keith informed, his gloved hands fisting into the blue satin bed sheets. "Apparently, she up and left after I was born. Didn't care enough to stay. Nine years later my dad gets tired of me too and up and leaves me without any money to support myself. Ended up in an Orphanage when the cops got wind of me. My life wasn't easy after that. I kept getting thrown in one Orphanage into the next, all the kids and even some of the adults were quiznaking assholes! I had trouble trusting anyone because of my dad. The one person whose supposed to love me, care about me, be there for me, just up and left me! Do you have any idea what that does to a child?!" Keith was in tears now, the words coming out in angry desperate crys, big fat tears streaming down his face, and Lance was left in shock again. Taking care to bring the Korean boy closer, drawing him to his chest as he held him tightly in his arm, gently rubbing circles in the small of his back. "I thought there was something wrong with me for the longest time! It's one thing to deal with assholes, I can handle those kinds of people just fine, but the ones who seem nice scare me the most, because I'm afraid if I let them in they'll leave me too! And I don't want to go through that again! Twice was bad enough!"

Wait... twice?

"... Who else left you Keith?"

A sharp breath came from beneath Lance's chin where Keith's head resided, the stray strands of his dark hair tickling Lance's neck. 

"Shiro..."

Lance's head was filled with confusion. The cobwebs of questions twisting and looping into knots, as he hopelessly tried to string a sentence together. "Shiro left you? I don't understand Keith, Shiro's just a few halls dow-"

"He didn't mean to." Keith quickly cut Lance off, his voice coming out in a rush. "It was the Galras fault, but when I thought he died up there in space, I believed the universe hated me so much that it would take the one good thing to come into my life." Lance squeezed him tighter, trying harder to hold Keith together, as if he'd break to pieces if he let him go. "But then we found Shiro, and the Blue lion. We went up in Space and made connections with our lions while fighting psychotic purple aliens... We made bounds with each other. And I like it, having friends to confide in. I'm still not use to it, but I really do like it. I don't want to ever lose that. I don't want to lose you either..." Lance stilled, heart rate beating at an alarming rate. How many times was Keith gonna surprise him tonight?

"Even if you are an annoying little prick."

....... Well that's the Keith he knew and loved. Lance snorted, snuggling into Keith, face shoving into the red Paladin's hair.

"Your turn." 

"Hmm?" Lance breathed in, relishing the strawberry sent of Keith's shampoo. It was different from his earthy sent from when he trained. It worked in calming the blue Paladin's heart rate.

"You promised to tell me what you feared remember?" Keith grumbled, but shivered slighly when Lance's breath hit the back of his neck. Keith was finely calm enough to realize how close Lance is to him at this very moment; Physically and mentally. Both reasons to why his face heats up in embarrassment, the red rising from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. The position their in very intimate, causing Keith to feel very flustered in Lance's long arms. 

"Losing the people I love."

Keith crained his neck up slighly to train his sight on Lance. The other looking sadly at the raven haired male below. "The thought of losing my friends to this war scares me. If I lost Hunk I'd probably hit the fan. We've known each other since diapers. And Pidge, the little gremlin she... she's..." Lance stutters as he tries not to cry. "I really don't want to lose any of you guys."

Keith said nothing for few ticks, only gazing at Lance's face. His heart aching in his chest. Seeing Lance this broken tugged at his heart, Keith is so used to seeing that infuriating grin on his face, that booming personality, and hearing his idiotic puns. This strange series of events caught him off guard. It was time to change the topic, get back to the subject at hand. The real reason he came to check up on the blue Paladin. When he had heard the soft sniffling on his way to get a glass of water, Keith's heart practically leaped into his throat. A part of him couldn't believe he was hearing right. Lance crying? It couldn't be possible. Lance is always so energetic and playful, but Keith was sure he had heard quiet sobs coming from within his teammates chamber. Before Keith could stop himself he knocked on Lance's door. When the door slid open with a 'swish' Keith's worst fears were confirmed. 

Lance had been crying.

"Is it okay now to ask why you were crying earlier?" Keith inquired, nibbling his bottom lip as he did. "Or is it still to soon?"

Lance sucked in a breath, lips pulled into a thin line as he looked away from Keith's gaze. As if fighting with himself, battling the idea if he should or shouldn't tell. He settled for half truths.

"Sphinx called me pathetic. Guess it hurt me more then I thought it would." Lance attempted to laugh, but it came out strained and lifeless. Keith brow furrowed, hands gripping Lance's robe in thought. "You're not pathetic Lance."

The blue Paladin let out a sorrowful sigh, lips parting, looking down at Keith with an unreadable expression. "You don't have to lie to me Keith. I know I am." That only angered the red paladin more, blood boiling in rage, teeth clenching as he fought back a yell.

"You're not pathetic Lance!" Keith insisted angrily. "What you are is a great Paladin! Right leg of Voltron and a damn good sharp shooter! You're an idiot! A flirt! An irritating prick, but you are not--- and I repeat--- you are not pathetic! Got that dumbass?!"

Lance sat stock still. Keith's words penetrating through his thick skull and making a home in a crevice of his brain. It felt as if the whole universe stopped time in that very moment. Keith and Lance being the only ones able to still move freely. 

"You know," Keith went on. "The riddle Sphinx asked us... I thought hope." Lance eyes widened in slight surprise, but didn't say a word. Letting Keith continue as he stroked his long black hair. "But I didn't say anything because it was Pidge's call. I thought hope, because mine was broken apart all those years ago, but all of you reformed that feeling inside me. To hope, to believe, to trust in someone again. Even though it's scary to open up to people, I try because I want to trust again. You all give me hope..."

Lance could feel his heart aching at the sight of Keith opening up like a flower in bloom. Keith, like a delicate petal beneath his finger tips, it was enough to make him want to kick himself for ever thinking badly of Keith. Lance was a damn fool to let himself hate someone because of the cruel words of others, because of his own insecurities.

You know..." Keith went on, a sly grin appearing on his face. "We just spent a whole varga together and didn't even bicker once.

Lance snorts in response. "Shiro will be so proud."

Keith laughs in response and before Lance knows it he's joining in, the Korean's laugh infectious and beautiful in his ears. It wasn't long before they were both heaving on Lance's bed, gasping for breath and laughing again at how silly this whole thing was because it shouldn't have been that funny at all, but still they couldn't help it. Lance let himself enjoy this moment of piece with Keith. To enjoy every little bit that the other offered despite how little it might be. Keith had opened up to him and he knew now how scary that was for the red pilot. Keith had trouble trusting people, which is probably why he pushed people away constantly, never letting people in his personal space, but now Keith has a new family and Lance believes the other realises that. Which is why the red paladin is trying so hard to get over his fear because he knows none of them are planning to abandon him. He has a home with them now and a renewed hope within his heart. This dark void in Keith's heart being filled with the groups love for each other. Their undying devotion for one another to be there for each other.

The riddle is hope.

So Lance would let himself hope. One day--- one quiznaking day, he'd gain the courage to tell Keith his feelings, and when he did, he'd hope Keith would at least give him a chance. A chance to be with him as more then a teammate, more then a friend, more then his heart could hope for.

Because the riddle is hope.

And hope is all they had.


End file.
